Fear vs Love
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Chichi and the others are in college. Chichi has to work for cash. But Chichi has abusive bf. K/C T/L. V/B K/18 H/17 and P/T *Finished*
1. Chapter one

Fear One Man, Love Another  
Author's Note: Alright in this story Chichi starts out with one guy. But don't worry she will eventually end up with Karrotto. Anyways there is an abuse warning here. Also Chichi will be out of character in this story, so you will have to deal with it. Chichi will also have two little kitties, one is goin to have wings. 18 is goin to be out of character has well, since she is going to act more like a human then android. Anyways Chichi and the others are in college. Piccollo is goin has well and he is dating Trista (Sailor Pluto's American name). This introduces the main characters. I plan on having lots of scences between all the couples I put in here. By the way the Z-crew is goin to college in America. Anyways please read and review.  
_________________________________________________________  
A college in Alabama_____________________________________Chichi was running to one of her classes. She was in black baggy pants she had black boots with thin heels, and a tight purple tank top. Her black hair fell to her waist, except for the top part of her hair, they were tied back with a purple ribbion but she had two thin licks hanging free around her face. When she rounded a corner, she bumped into her boyfriend Dragion. He was in black jeans, a tight white t-shirt, black boots, and a black leather jacket. His black hair was slicked back and tied with a ponytail holder. He smirked down at her licking his lips he frowned noticing what she was wearing.  
"Dragion hi," said Chichi brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes.   
"Where are you goin wearing that?!" he snarled roughly gripping the upper part of her arm.  
"I am going to one of my classes Dragion."  
"Not in that I hope."  
"Dragion I am going to be late. Please let go."  
"You will go back to your room and change out of that and into something else."  
"Dragion please let me go. You are hurting me and I am will be late."  
"Not until you agree to change."  
"I have a denim jacket in my bag I will put it on before I get to class."  
"No you will put it on right now!"  
"Fine please let me go or I can't do it."  
"Hurry woman."  
Dragion pushed her roughly and watched has Chichi pulled out a dark blue denim jacket. After she put it on he pulled her to him and kissed her roughly before pushing her away.   
"Go to class tramp or you'll be late."  
"Hai Dragion," Chichi said dashing away to her class.  
Chichi's dorm room__________________________________________  
Two cats stood at the windowsill watching the scence from below them. One of them was black with white spots on it her name was Cato. The other one was brown with black spots and had a set of wings his name was Chat. The two cats exchanged a look then hoped onto the bed. Chichi had been luckily in getting a room by herself. The cats sat across from each other.  
"What should we do Chat?" asked Cato.  
"I don't know Cato," responded Chat wearily.  
"We have to do something things are getting worse for Miss. Chichi. I reckon she'll have a bruise on her arm from that."  
"Maybe we should call her cousin."  
"You get the phone number and I'll do the talking."  
"Okay but get to the point."  
"Fine."  
The cats then made their way to Chichi's desk where her phone was. Cato knocked the phone off of the receiver and dialed the number.  
Another college dorm in on the other side of Alabama__________________  
Bulma and her friends were all crowded in her room to celebrate the ending of a semester. Bulma was in light brown capri pants and a yellow tube top. Her sea blue hair matched her sea blue eyes perfectly. She looked up from her diet coke and looked out into space with a thoughtful look on her face.   
"Woman why aren't you paying attention?!" snapped Veggitta.  
Bulma jerked out of her reverie and scowled at her fiancé. Veggitta has asked her to marry him last year, on graduation night. He was wearing blact pants and a tight red shirt with cut off sleeves. His tail also doubled has a belt and was wrapped firmly around his waist. His black sneakers were laced up tightly.   
"What is your problem Veggitta?!" she snapped.  
"Why are you looking off into space damnit?!"  
"I am thinking you baka!"  
"Thats a surprise!" smirked Veggitta sipping his beer.  
"I am the smartest person on earth who do you think you are?!"  
"The sexiest person on earth."  
"More like the ugliest," 18 said from Krillien's lap on a seat across the room.  
Bulma laughed and looked at two of her friends. 18's blonde hair fell right under the ears, she had ice blue eyes. But she had a wonderful smile and a musical laugh. She had a denim blue skirt and a black long sleeved tight shirt. She had brown boots that went up to an inch below her knees. She was sitting in on Krillien's lap with her Ginger ale beside her on the floor. Krillien had been her boyfriend since they were all freshmen in high school. Krillien had no hair and he wore a pair of loose orange pants and a blue shirt. He had a pair of blue boots on, his arms where around 18's waist. His Dr. Pepper was sitting near 18's Ginger ale. They sometimes became more heated in kissing and all then Veggitta and Bulma. 18 and Krillien were perfect for eachother, different has night and day but perfect for eachother.   
Veggitta growled at her and muttered something under his breath.   
"That wasn't nice," said Lunch from where she was sitting.  
Veggitta whirled on the dark purple haired girl and snarled. She was wearing a pair of yellow shorts and a yellow tank top. She had brown hiking boots on and her hair was held out of her face by a red sash. She was sitting on the windowseat in front of her boyfriend. Her arms in front of her holding onto a Sprite for dear life, Lunch was now in her sweet form and was worried about a fight breaking out between Veggitta and 18. Her boyfriend Tien wore loose green baggy pants. A red sash secured the pants. He also wore a loose white shirt with no sleeves. Tien was leaning against the wall drinking a beer. He was bald much like Krillien but unlike everyone else in the room he had three eyes.  
"Do you have something to say to me Veggitta?" smirked 18.   
Veggitta just snorted and then moaning jerked him to the corner of the room. Everyone looked in the direction and saw 17 and Hasha making out. Hasha was straddling 17 and everyone could tell they were frenching. 17 wore a pair of jeans with ripps in them, he wore a black short sleveed t-shirt over grey long sleeved t-shirt, with an orange bandana tied around his neck, and black boots. He had hair the same length has his twin's, and the same color eyes. Except he was even cockier then his sister he and Veggitta wore always at a war of egos.   
Hasha climbed off of him and sat cross-legged next to him blushing slight 17 just smirked and went back to drinking his beer. Hasha was wearing tight jeans and a red blouse, which at the moment was slightly rumpled. She also was wearing black hightops. She had rumpled dark pink hair and golden eyes. She was drinking Pepsi. Strangely she was the exact opposite of 17. Amazingly they had a very heated relationship.   
They heard laughter and turned to look at Trista and Piccollo. Now that was a very strange couple. Piccollo was a namek that was very very moody almost all the times. Amazingly Trista was his exact opposite and a very kind compassionate young woman. Piccollo was in his normal purple gi and orange boots. He was sitting crossed legged and hovering in midair drinking water. Trista was sitting on his lap drinking a wine cooler, Piccollo's arms wrapped around her possessively. Trista was wearing a pair of short black leggings under a black skirt she wore a white blouse and a pair of sneakers. She was smiling and leaning into his chest. Piccollo's face showed that he was bored, but his eyes said he was enjoying being with his gal.  
Bulma turned to look at her long time friend Karrotto. She saw him drinking a beer and examining a photograph. Karrotto wore blue jeans and a white under shirt with a denim jacket over it. His tail much like Veggitta's was secured around his waist snuggly. His face was concentrating on the photograph.   
"Who is the other female in the photograph Bulma?" Karrotto asked.  
"Huh?" Bulma asked. "Here let me see."  
Karrotto handed her the photograph. Bulma examined it and blinked several times. The picture was taken at the beach she was with her cousin. The picture was taken two years ago. Bulma was in a hot pink bikini, she had taken her cousin their for her birthday. They had had a great time. Her cousin was in a dark purple one-piece bathing suit. She had forgotten all about the picture she had been so busy with school, work, and other things. She wondered how her cousin was doing in her college.  
"Its my cousin," Bulma said softly. "I took her to the beach for her birthday a two summers ago. That was the last time we saw each other, she was a junior in high school and I was heading off to college. She is in a college now herself probably near home. So she can be near her parent's grave."  
"Really what's her name?" asked Karrotto interested.  
"Her name is.."  
Bulma was cut off has the phone rang she leaned over Veggitta's lap to answer it.   
"Hello?" she said into the phone.  
"Hi Bulma?" said a familiar voice.  
"Cato what are you doing on the phone?! Does my cousin know you are calling me?"  
"She hasn't a clue Bulma."  
"Well?!"  
"Well what?!"  
"What is it you want Cato?"  
"Oh well I think Chichi needs you."  
"What for?! Is she alright?!"  
"I don't know how to answer that one for ya Bulma. Hey you have friends right?"  
"Of course I have friends damnit!"  
"Alright why don't you bring them all down here with ya."  
"I will ask them if they want to come down."  
"Alright good and don't call Chichi and tell her you are coming. Call around seven tonight that is when she leaves for work so we know who is comin. Then tomorrow night you can go see her perform."  
"Sounds excellent Cato I will talk to the others and get back to ya in a few."  
"Right just call me before an hour and a half cause that is when she gets back from class."  
"Right."  
Bulma hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver. She thought for a minute and looked up.  
"That," she began. "Was a friend of my cousin's, he wants to know if we would all like to go down and surprise her with a visit. Well guys what do you think?"  
"Sounds like fun," smirked Karrotto.  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
"Wait a minute," said a new voice from the doorway.  
Everyone looked up to see Yamacha leaning with his back against the doorframe.   
"What do you want baka?!" snarled Veggitta leaping up in front of Bulma.   
"I just came to say hi to my friends baka," smirked Yamacha walking into the middle of the room.   
"Who let you in?!"   
"Bulma's mother of course she still remembers me from when Bulma had taste."  
"Her taste has gotten even better."  
"I'd say she has bad taste in the boyfriend department," muttered 18.   
"What do you mean by that?!" shouted Yamahca and Veggitta at the same time.  
"I haven't decided if we should go," said Yamacha.  
"No one asked you you fool!"  
"Why shouldn't I be included?!"  
"Enough!!" snapped Bulma. "Yamcha you can come with us if you want. But you don't have to and we won't hold it against you."  
"But we will if you come with us," muttered Veggitta.  
"Quite Veggie-kun," said Bulma. "Well Yamacha are you willing to come with us on the trip?"  
"Sure why not."  
"Good," said Kushami.   
Everyone stared at the blonde haired, green eyed girl that had once been Lunch. She must have sneezed and turned into her other half.  
"Alright good," said Bulma. "I will call Cato back and tell him who all is coming. Everyone be back here by seven tonight then we can get going to Northern Alabama."  
"Right!" everyone said except Karrotto, Veggitta, Piccollo, and 17.   
Then everyone went back to their homes or apartments.   
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: So what did everyone think? In the next chapter Bulma and the others arrive at a train station outside of the town Chichi goes to school at. Also the gang shows up at Chichi's work and they meet Dragion. Alright if you like this so far I need at least five good reviews to give you the second chapter. 


	2. Chapter two

Fear One Man, Love Another 2  
Author's Notes: Wow this is a real big hit!!!! I hope you people continue to review this story. I do not own 'Straight up' that is owned by Paula Abdul. I also don't own 'Til I Said It Was You' Reba McIntyre does.  
My thanks to the following people for reviewing NatsuArasi, LilGabbers, Juuhachigou_Sedai, dj, Gohan's Angel, Mirashia, bulma05, Cosmo, Kei, Lady Kyia, SeraphSaiyan, Vegea Kalorale, LadyRivka, and Princess Star. Thanks a bunch all it means alot to me._________________________________________________________  
Bulma waited till everyone had piled into the spacious private plane, her family owned. She then picked up a phone near her seat pressed a number and gave the pilot to get going. Her cousin was on the other side of the state (note Bulma and friends live in the very South of Alabama, while Chichi leaves almost at the very top of the state). Then she pressed the number of Chichi's dorm in and waited for Cato or Chat to pick up. Veggitta ploped down next to her and crossed his arms over his chest.   
"Who are you calling woman?!" he demanded, his tail laughing.  
"I am calling one of Chichi's friends to let them know who all is coming."  
"Is it Cato?"  
"It depends pn who answers the phone."  
"So she has more then one friend?"  
"Yes she has two with her Cato and Chat."  
"Who would name their children that?"  
"You'd be surprised."  
Bulma decided not to mention the fact that they were talking cats. One he wouldn't believe her, two well she still had trobule believing it herself. Infact if she hadn't seen it herself two years ago, she wouldn't believe it. Just then Chat's voice came through.  
"Yello?" said the cat.  
"Chat?"  
"That'd be me."  
"Chat it's me Bulma."  
"Bulma? Hi how's it goin?"  
"Great look I am bringing all my friends."  
"How many is that Bulma?"  
"Um let's see there's me, Veggitta, Lunch, Tien, 18, Krillien, Yamcha, Trista, Piccollo, and Karrotto."  
"Do you guys have a place to stay?"  
"Yeap I got us all hotel rooms."  
"How many would that be?"  
"Six."  
"Six?"   
"Yes six so us couples can all share a room."   
Veggitta came alive at that statement and moved closer to Bulma. He knocked the armrest up and snaked one of his arms over her waist bringing her closer to him. He began nipping her neck and carressing her back under her shirt. Bulma made a noise in the back of he throart.  
"You humans teens I will never understand your mating habits."  
Bulma laughed pushing Veggitta away, "Yeah well we should be there in like a few hours."  
"Alright if you get here before one am call. Chichi won't be home till one in the morning."  
"One in the morning?!" Bulma yelped.   
Bulma had yelped for two reasons one she was surprised of the late hour and Veggitta had bite her neck and was nibbingly the wound.  
"Yeah Chichi has to work in order to get through college. Just when ya meet her don't tell her anything about money. She doesn't do charity you know."  
"Yeah I know. Look I'm goin to good ahead and let you go."  
"Let me guess veggie is causing a problem?"  
Bulma laughed and nudged Veggitta's arm away from her waist again.  
"Bye," said Bulma hanging.  
Chat just laughed, has he nugged the phone back on its reciever.  
"Well?" Cato asked coming up to him.  
"She is coming and she is bringing let's see around nine friends with her."  
"Nine friends?"  
"Hopefully one will play the knight in shining armor and save Chichi from Dragion."  
"Yeah I know."  
Full Moon Club_____________________________________________  
Chichi stood on the stage, her head hanging low. There were no lights on yet, she was waiting for the band to get ready, to perform. She moved her hand up to abjust the microphone, and she flinched. Dragion had left a bruise on her from the incedent earlier this morning. She had gotten very good with makeup since she meet Dragion. She would love to break up with him, but she was too afraid to do it. Last time she had tried, he had broken her jaw and given her a black eye. She was afraid to tell anyone what he was doing.   
Dragion was very dangerous to cross. So far she had avoided the subject of sleeping with him. She was not ready for that, with him yet, But she was sure if he brought it up she would have to agree with him or be smacked around a bit. The money from her job at the night club payed for College, her bills, food, dorm, and rent. She was currently looking for a near by apartment that didn't cost has much, has her college dorm. The opening bars to her first song brought her back and she counted to three silently.   
Chichi jerked her head up at the same moment the lights on the stage burst into light. She was wearing a black skirt and a red blouse with no sleeves, and black heels. She removed the microphone with her unbruised arm and began walking across the stage. She saw Dragion in the crowd and forced a smile on her lips. Dragion narrowed his eyes at her before taking a swig of beer. She stopped on the right side of the stage and began to sing.  
"Lost in a dream  
Don't know which way to go  
If you are all that you seem  
Then baby I'm moving way too slow  
I've been a fool before  
Wouldn't like to get my love caught  
In the slammin' door  
How about some information--please  
Straight up now tell me  
Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh  
Or am I caught in a hit and run  
Straight up now tell me  
Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh  
Are you just having fun  
Time's standing still  
Waiting for some small clue  
I keep getting chills  
When I think your love is true  
I've been a fool before  
Wouldn't like to get my love caught  
In the slammin' door  
How about some information--please  
Straight up now tell me  
Do you really want to love me forever oh oh oh  
Or am I caught in a hit and run  
Straight up now tell me  
Is it gonna be you and me together oh oh oh  
Are you just having fun  
You are so hard to read  
You play hide and seek  
With your true intentions  
If you're only playing games  
I'll just have to say--bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye  
Do do you love me  
Do do you love me  
Do do you love me  
Do do you love me  
I've been a fool before  
Wouldn't like to get my love caught  
In the slammin' door  
Are you more than hot for me  
Or am I a page in your history-book  
I don't mean to make demands  
But the word and the deed go hand in hand  
How about some information--please  
I've been a fool before  
Wouldn't like to get my love caught  
In the slammin' door  
Are you more than hot for me  
Or am I a page in your history-book  
I don't mean to make demands  
But the word and the deed go hand in hand  
How about some information--please"  
Chichi had been walking across the stage during her performance but at the last line she stopped in the middle of the stage and lifted her foot up then slammed it down. The crowd cheered their apporval by giving her a standing ovation. Her heart stopped when she saw that Dragion wasn't in his seat anymore, a quick scan of the audience told her he was no longer there.   
"Love is a powerful word   
A little word that oughta mean something   
Love better mean what it says   
Say what you mean or it doesn't mean nothing   
Love's a dangerous door to open   
If you don't feel it when it's spoken   
Sometiems I said it when I really didn't mean it   
Just a throw away promise I knew wasn't true   
It meant a little less to me every time I did it   
But I never said I love you from the heart   
Til there was you   
You made me tell you the truth   
And that truth was a total revelation   
I see I have it in me   
Now I can speak without any heisitation   
I love you comes so freely   
For the first time I believe me   
I'll Be  
When darkness falls upon your heart and soul   
I'll be the light that shines for you   
When you forget how beautiful you are   
I'll be there to remind you   
When you can't find your way   
I'll find my way to you   
When troubles come around   
I will come to you   
I'll be your shoulder   
When you need someone to lean on."   
Chichi smiled and bowed, she lifted microphone to her lips.  
"How ya'll doin tonight!" she shouted. She was answered by cheers, yowls, and other noises. "Thats great ya'll. Time for me to introduce the band. Must of ya'll know em but just in case some of ya'll are new here. On the drums we have Lita! Jammin on the guitar we have Raye and Amy! Playing on the piano is Minna! Backup singers we have Serenea, Michelle, Hutoru, and Amara. Lets give it up for the band!" The crowd howled with approval at the four women on stage. "Well why we let my band take a break for awhile then we can continue."   
The crowd cheered happily. Chichi smiled and headed behind stage. The drummer Lita followed behind her after exchanging a look with the other band members. Lita stopped in her tracks when she heard a male voice shouting at Chichi.  
"Dragion why are you acting like this?"  
"What the hell do you think you are doing wearing that?!"  
"It is just clothing Dragion."  
"No one should be able to look at my girl with that much exposed skin. Go change!"  
"I don't have anything else with me."  
"I don't know why you work here!"  
"I work here for the money to get me through College and whatever else I need to get around."   
"Funny how I don't believe you!"  
"But it is the truth."  
"Yeah right now you listen to me. You will stop wearing trampy crap like that to work."  
Lita listened has Chichi cried out in pain. She moved into the shadows has the man came storming out. She moved toward the doorway and saw Chichi in the corner of the floor.  
Later that night_____________________________________________  
Bulma and the others landed and seattled into their rooms. It was around midnight, so Bulma decided to call Chichi's to tell the cats they had arrived.  
"We've arrived Cato."  
"Really great."  
"Yeah look she performs at the Full Moon Club every night at seven till whenever things seattle down which is uasaly one. The only time she does not perform is on Sundays."  
"Right well see ya soon."  
"Right."  
"Bai."  
"Bai."  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Note: Ya'll enjoyin it so far. In the next chapter everyone will meet hopeful. Oh and here's the thing you want the next chapter I need at least five reviews.   
  
  



	3. Chapter three

Fear One Man, Love Another 3  
Author's Notes: Bulma and her friends come to see Chichi perform. They meet Dragion. Karrotto doesn't seem to like him, nor do the others for that matter. Another thing in case you were wondering why the some of the names are different it is the way I spell them. So no offense but I do not like to change names when I am so used to spelling them a certain way. 'Waiting For Tonight' is owned by Jenifer Lopez. I also do not own 'A Broken Wing,' that belongs to Martina Mcbride. Also thanks to the following people for reviewing. Princess Star, katie, Lady Kyia, Vegea Kalorale, Kawwaii Hoshi, Saturn Ringer, Kay J, S.W, Seraphsaiyan, kallie, dj, kei, LilGabbers, and bulma05.  
_________________________________________________________  
It was late when Chichi came into her dorm room. She dropped her purse on the floor and sat on her bed to remove her shoes. She then reached over and turned her bedside lamp off. She crawled under her covers and was aware of her cats coming to curl up around her face before falling asleep.  
Karrotto's hotel room_________________________________________  
Karrotto lay in his bed, hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. His mind had been plagued with the thought of the dark haired girl in the photograph. She had been wearing a one piece but it had shown off her curves quite nicely. He wondered what she would be like. Would she be like the prince's soon to be mate, loud and obnoxious. Who knows maybe she would be completely different, silent and completely submissive to him.   
He like women that gave into him, but he also like strong women who didn't submit to him has easily. In less then twenty-four hours he would find out what she was like. He could hardly wait to see if she was worth his time hunting her.  
Morning Chichi 's dorm________________________________________  
Chichi rolled over in bed and placed her feet on the floor. She brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers and looked around. Her cats were near her phone and watching her every move. She climbed out of bed and stumbled to her mirror hanging on the wall, above her dresser. She looked in the mirror and winced, she had a black eye and slit lip. She reached for her makeup and went to work on her face. In less then ten minutes you could hardly tell her boyfriend had battered her the other night.   
She quickly changed her clothes into a denim shirt and pair of jeans. Then she put her shoes on and sat the food out for the cats. While she was looking over her shoulder she turned back to her cats.  
"Don't you dare order pizza again," she said before shutting the door.  
The cats looked at each other grinning.  
"Why order a pizza?" said Chat.  
"When we can order a cousin and a few friends?" laughed Cato.  
Then the two cats dialed the number to Bulma and Veggitta's room. Cato waited by the phone while Chat ate his breakfast.  
Bulma and Veggitta 's room_______________________________________   
Veggitta heard the phone ring and since his future mate was in the shower he picked it up.  
"What the hell do you want?!" he demanded.  
"Well that was polite," said a female voice on the other line.  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
"Oh yes my name is Cato is Bulma-san there."  
"She is in the shower. What the hell do you want?!"  
"Look when she gets out tell her to go to The Full Moon Club at six tonight."  
"Why six I thought that baka 's cousin performed at seven tonight."  
"Well she does you just have to get there an hour early so that you can get good seats."  
"Fine I will tell her!"  
"Great see ya man."  
"Do not call me that!"  
"Right," Cato drawled before hanging up the phone.  
Veggitta slammed down the phone has Bulma came out of the bathroom. A towel wrapped around her body.  
"What's wrong Veggie-Chan," she crooned walking past him and sitting on the bed.  
"One of your cousin's friends called. She said we had to be at The Full Moon Club by six to get good seats for our cousin's performance."  
"Oh really well then that gives us a few hours. Call the others and tell them to meet us in the foyer of the hotel in an hour. That should give everyone enough time to get ready."  
Bulma then disappeared back into the bathroom to change clothes.   
"Especially your old boyfriend Yamcha," muttered Veggitta. "Though I think he will need more then an hour to get himself ready. He will need like three."  
"I heard that!" shouted Yamcha from the other side of the door.  
"What the hell are you doing outside our door?!" roared Veggitta has he stormed to the door.  
Yamcha growled at Veggitta in anger (for all those wondering Veggitta is only in tight jeans). Then Bulma came back into the room in a silk robe exposing some cleavage.  
"Veggitta who is it?" Bulma asked.  
Yamcha's mouth would have dropped to the floor, when he saw Bulma. Then Veggitta stepped into his line of vision.   
"Keep you eyes and tongue and other body parts off my woman," snarled Veggitta.  
"Yamcha you are ready early," said Bulma coming to stand behind Veggitta.   
"Of course I don't need anymore then thirty minutes to get ready."  
"Could have fooled me," muttered Veggitta.  
"What the hell does that mean?!" snarled Yamcha.  
"Um Yamcha why don't you go around and tell everyone to meet in the foyer of the hotel in an hour," said Bulma putting a restraining arm on her fiancé. "So me and Veggitta can finish getting ready."  
"Fine," said Yamcha storming down the hall toward Piccollo and Trista 's room.  
Chichi 's Fighting of the Ancient Worlds Class________________________  
Chichi walked into her class and waved at her professor from his desk while she took her seat. She saw her professor 's assistants beside him. She sat down and waited for him to begin class. While she was sitting down Lita and Raye came to sit next to her. Lita was wearing jeans and a dark green blouse, she was also wearing brown boots. Raye was wearing a red schoolgirl skirt that stopped an inch above her legs and a black blouse, she wore black flat-heeled shoes.  
"Hi Chichi," said Raye.  
"Oh hi girls," smiled Chichi.  
"Hey Chichi," whispered Lita.  
"Yeah?"  
"Um who was that guy that was hurting you last night?"  
"What guy?"  
"I heard a guy yelling at you. Come on Chichi you are a fighter why didn't you fight back against him?"  
"I am not strong enough. Please tell no one and do not get involved. Things will only get worse if you do."  
"But Chichi!"  
"Promise me you will not get involved," hissed Chichi.  
"Chichi………."  
"Promise!"  
"Alright I promise."  
"Now class be silent now we are about to begin," said the professor.  
"Hai professor," chimed the students together.  
"Now in Ancient Japan there were samurai warriors."  
"Professor Kia," asked a female student.  
"Hai Kasaka?"   
"Wasn't that also when Geishas started coming about?"  
"Yes Kasaka I believe you are right. Though you will have to ask the World History Professor for more info on that."  
"Hai," said Kasaka grinning.  
"Um professor," said Raye raising her hand.  
"Hai Raye?"  
"Weren't there also female samurais?"  
"Yes I believe there are some historical document about Japanese Amazonian samurais," said Professor Kia.  
Just then Kia burst out laughing and the entire class sweat dropped. Professor Kia cleared his throat and got a serious look on his face.  
"Yes in a certain point of history females were allowed to become samurais. In female before then caught has a samurai was murdered. Though some women still became samurais like the Mulan."  
"Is that story true?"  
"Well it is a myth so it might be and it might not be."  
"Oh alright."  
"Anyways samurais knew a great deal of honor. They had a code and lived by it. If they broke the code they were dishonored and so was their family. In fact the samurais would prefer to kill themselves instead of allow the enemy capture them. Samurai training was very hard. Though they weren't has hard has training a Sayain has to go through. In fact the higher you were born the harder you were trained."  
Just then a gust of wind blew in from the window and fluttered papers, hairs, and clothing about.  
"Well," said Professor Kia. "Is everyone feeling better now that we are all a little winded."  
Then he burst out laughing, the entire class exchanged a questioning look.  
"Sounds tough," said Lita after he calmed down. "Is that why some males think they have the right to beat up women?"  
"Well mainly for the power. Because it makes them feel strong why do you ask?"  
"No reason."  
Chichi glared at Lita out of the corner of her eye.  
On the other side of town_____________________________________  
Bulma and the others walked out of the hotel and headed down the street.   
"What should we do now?" asked Trista with her arm through Piccollo's.   
The group received several strange looks but no one said anything. Since Veggitta glared at them whenever they opened their mouths. They only had one incident involving Hasha, 17, and some guy off the street.  
"Hey babe," said some guy.  
The guy walked up to Hasha and threw his arm over her shoulder. This act earned him a death glare from 17.  
"Get your arm off my girl," snarled 17.  
"Go away man and bother someone else."  
"Listen pal," snarled 17 gripping the other guy by his collar. "You will leave my gal alone you got that?!"  
"Chill out man."  
"I have a better idea why don't you chill out," smirked 17.  
That said he threw the other guy into a near by fountain (I said they would be human, I don't say anything about their strength ^_-). The group then continued on down the street. 17 has arm around her shoulder possessively.   
Later that night at Chichi 's dorm________________________________  
Chichi removed a new dress from the shopping bag. She held it up to her and examined it against her body in the cheap full-length mirror on her door. The dress was a dark purple Japanese dress with slits an inch above her knee (she brought it at a thrift store. It looks kind of like the one that girl wore in 'Coyote Ugly'). She then rummaged in her closet for an old set of Dark purple high-heeled shoes that had straps that wove up to below her knee. She then draped it across her bed and went into her bathroom to take a shower. So she could get ready for her performance.   
Trista and Piccollo's hotel room_________________________________  
Trista stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around her, while stepping into the bedroom she shared with Piccollo. When she walked in Piccollo was putting on his purple shirt. He turned around and stopped his eyes following her toward the bed. Halfway there she let the towel slip from her body.   
"Um um Trista?" stammered Piccollo. "Shouldn't you put some clothes on?"  
"Does this bother you? It never has before."  
Piccollo scowled at her irritable but wrapped his arms around her. "Get dress we need to leave shortly."  
"Right."  
Karrotto's Hotel Room_______________________________________  
Karrotto buttoned the shirt up leaving two open near his neck. He ran his fingers through his hair, then he rolled his sleeves up. He looked at himself in a mirror. He had a slight tan with dark eyes. Many women human and Sayain alike would drown in them. He would meet this cousin of Bulma's and then he would court her.   
Yamcha's Hotel Room_______________________________________  
Yamcha brushed his hair and pulled on his tight white t-shirt over his head. It showed off his muscles in what he considered quite nicely. He had seen the picture of the dark haired female in the photo. He needed a female to make Bulma jealous. So she would come back to him and rid herself of Veggitta once and for all. She looked like a trusting chick, she should be easy.   
Tien and Lunch's Hotel Room_________________________________  
Tien walked into the bedroom, his dark green pants and red sash on. With a towel over his shoulders, he came and saw Kushami examining herself in a mirror. He smirked has he saw what she was wearing. A dark blue, tight, low cut, high hemmed dress.   
"You look nice Kush," he said.  
She turned toward him and smirked. She moved toward him her hips swaying, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his chest leaving a red smear on it. He sighed and rummaged in his pocket for a box.   
"Kush?"  
"Hai Tien?"  
"I have already aske Lunch this."  
"Asked Lunch what?"  
"Will you marry me."  
Kushami looked up and him and pressed her lips roughly against his. Causing them to fall back on the bed.  
"Kush I need to finish getting ready."  
"What else do you need?"  
"A shirt."  
"Who says?"  
"I thought we were going to see Bulma-chan's cousin perform tonight."  
"Well then," said Kushami getting off him. "I suggest you get ready."  
Veggitta and Bulma's Hotel Room________________________________  
Bulma zipped up the back of her new dress, the dress brought out the color of her eyes. She smiled at herself has she brushed out her hair. Veggitta came up behind her and wrapped his arms and tail around her waist.   
"You look great woman."  
"Veggitta shouldn't you put your shirt on?"  
"Fine I will so we can get going to see this cousin of yours."  
Full Moon Club_____________________________________________  
Bulma and her friends walked into the club at six o'clock. Veggitta was impressed he could tell with his eyes that the room had been made to look like a full moon night. Over the stage was a fake glowing full moon (you know one of those things that you can hang on ya wall and it has a light bulb behind it), they had glowing lights that were stars, they also had painted trees, and mountains on the walls. They also had a pack of wolves running below a cliff face, with a wolf howling at the moon on the cliff.   
"Nice place," Bulma said.  
"Ya know this place reminds me a strip club I went to once," said Yamcha. "Infact it had the exact same name too."  
This statement earned him glares from the females in the group.  
"Lets go find a table," said Krillien before someone started an arguement.  
17 just chuckled and licked his lips in antespation.   
"Remind you of something?" he whispered softly to his girlfriend This only made his girl friend move closer to him and glare at him angerily.  
"I was kidding Hash-kun," 17 mummured into her ear, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
17 sat down and pulled Hasha into his lap protectively.   
An Hour Later______________________________________________  
Chichi stood in the center of the stage one of her arms raised and waited for the song to begin. When Lita began to play her drums, a few seconds later, Raye and Ami began on their guitars, then Minna began playing the piano. Serenea, Michelle, Hutoru, and Amara began to move has one, swayying their bodies. Then the lights flashed on and the crowd cheered.  
Chichi: "Like a movie scene , In the sweetest dreams , Have pictured us together   
Now to fell your lips , On my finger tips , I have to say is even better   
Than i ever thought it could possibly be   
Its perfect , its passion , its setting me free   
From all of my sadness , The tears that i've cried , I have spent all my life."   
All: "Waiting for tonight , Oh  
When you would be here in my arms  
Waiting for tonight , Oh   
I've dreamed of this love for so long   
Waiting for tonight"   
Chichi: "Tender words you say , Take my breath away , Love me now , leave me no never   
Found a sacred place , lost in your embrace , I want to stay in this forever   
I think of the days when the sun used to set , On my empty heart , All alone in my bed   
Tossing and turning emotions were strong , I knew I had to hold on"   
All: "Waiting for tonight , Oh   
When you would be here in my arms Waiting for tonight , Oh   
I've dreamed of this love for so long   
Waiting for tonight   
Waiting for tonight , Oh   
When you would be here in my arms Waiting for tonight , Oh   
I've dreamed of this love for so long   
Waiting for tonight"  
Chichi: "Gone are the days when the sun used to set ,   
On my empty heart all alone in my bed Tossing and turning ,   
Emotions were strong I knew I had to hold on   
Waiting for tonight , Oh   
When you would be here in my arms Waiting for tonight , Oh   
I've dreamed of this love for so long   
Waiting for tonight"   
Chichi held the last note has she raised her arms. When the song ended Chichi dropped her arms down and bowed to the audience. They cheered and applauded. Chichi smiled and waved at her cousin.  
"Its good to see everyone," she shouted. "Ya'll havin a good time."  
The crowd cheered and appluaded.  
"Thats great ya'll. Hey girls," Chichi said turning to look at her band. "Looks like we got a full house."  
"Most definately," said Minna.   
"Well shall we continue? On before I foget. On the drums we have Lita!""  
Lita played a few drum beats, "Hi ya'll."  
"On the guitars we have Raye and Ami!"  
The girls played some strings.   
"Hi gang," said Raye.  
"Hi guys," said Ami.  
"On the piano we have Minna!"  
Minna played a few bars on the piano, "Yo."  
"Now for my backup singers! Serena! Michelle! Hutoru! Amara! Give them all a hand ya'll!"  
The crowd cheered and hollared for the women.   
"Well," said Chichi. "We have one more song to go for the hour. Cause well my band could use the break and to be perfecetly frank so could I. So here is the last song of the hour."  
Chichi paced across the stage has the music began. The lights dimmed and she stopped in a spot in front of a table where Dragion was sitting.  
Chichi: "She loved him like he was  
The last man on Earth  
Gave him everything she ever had  
He'd break her spirit down  
Then come lovin' up to her  
Give a little, then take it back  
She'd tell him about her dreams  
He'd just shoot 'em down  
Lord he loved to make her cry  
"You're crazy for believin'  
You'll ever leave the ground"  
He said, "Only angels know how to fly""  
Band: "And with a broken wing  
She still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly"  
Chichi: "One Sunday morning  
She didn't go to church  
He wondered why she didn't leave  
He went up to the bedroom  
Found a note by the window  
With the curtains blowin' in the breeze"  
Band: "And with a broken wing  
She still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly  
With a broken wing  
She carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly"  
The crowd cheered and the lights dimmed. Going out Chichi and her band headed backstage to discuss the songs for the next act. The girls had worked on severally songs over the summer and knew alot. They named their band 'Plantery Moon Amazons' (AN: Don't ask).   
"All right then," said Amara. "So we have decided on the next group of songs?"  
"Hai," said Chichi.   
"Good."  
"Hey you guys want to meet my cousin and her friends?" asked Chichi. "Of course I haven't meet her friends yet. But then again me and my cousin Bulma only meet together. You know girl stuff."  
"Now that you mention it Chichi I think I saw Trista out there."  
"Well then lets go say hi."  
"Hai!"  
Then has one the girls walked out into the main area. Has another band was setting up to begin their act.   
_________________________________________________________  
Bulma looked up and saw Chichi and her band walk out of a door. She began waving her arms in the air until Chichi saw them. She and her band began making her way towards them.  
"Who are you waving at woman?" snapped an irrate Veggitta.  
"My cousin!"  
Just then Chichi and her friends came up and sat down (AN: The tables are really big and really long.)   
"Whats up Chichi?" Bulma asked.  
"Nothing Much what are you guys doing here?"  
"We came to see you."  
"How did you know I would be working here anyways"  
"We have our sources," smirked Bulma. "Oh I want you to meet my fiance Veggitta. These are my single friends Yamcha and Karrotto. This is Krillien and his girlfriend 18. Tien and his fiancee Kushami though she is sometimes Lunch. I will explain that later though. That is 17 and his girlfriend Hasha. Oh and Piccollo and his girlfriend Trista."  
"Hi," said Chichi smilling softly. "This is my band has you already know."  
The group exchanged his and handshakes and what not.  
"Hey why don't we go into the back where there's less nose?" suggested Lita.   
"Sounds great lets go."  
Chichi then lead them all into a backroom. Where she and band talk in private. The room was spacious and comfortable. It was the same room where she and the band practiced on Sunday nights. What she had not realised was that Karrotto was walking close to her. Really really close infact. The moment Chichi turned the lights on, she jumped back into Karrotto's chest startled and slightly afraid. Karrotto put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.   
Chichi immedatly felt secure when he had his hands on her shoulders. She could see herself in his arms forever. Forever being safe, protected, not living with fear, feeling safe, secure, and protected. A feeling she had at one time thought she'd had with Dragion. But that feeling somehow went sour, quickly. She thought it had happened around a month after they had first began dating. Infact it was two months after the first year of college had begun. Dragion had suggested they sleep together, when she had refused. He went off and belted her across the face. Everysince then she had tried to stay away from the topic of them sleeping together.   
But it had not stopped the beatings. He had told her they would not stop unless she sleeped with him. She did not know what was worse the beatings of someone who claimed to love her. Or that in order to be safe she would have to share her bed with someone. The very thought made her more sick then the thought of the countless beatings she had revieved since then.  
"Dra-Dragion," she stammered. "Hi. You scared me."  
"I am sorry Chichi," he said tightly glaring at Karrotto.  
Karrotto glared back at him over Chichi's head, a faint snarl on his lips. Lita narrowed her eyes at him. Remebering his voice from the other night when he had hurt Chichi.  
"Um guys," said Chichi moving away from Karrotto slowly missing the sense of securety that he had inspired in her. "This is my boyfriend Dragion."   
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Alright everyone has meet. They've meet Dragion and already Karrotto and Lita hate him. In the next chapter Everyone talks about what has been going on. Karrotto and Dragion seem to be 'joustling' eachother for Chichi's attention. Chichi and her band end up going for a day on the town with Bulma and the others. But when Karrotto walks her home later that night, what awaits her in the dorm room when she returns. Review!!! If you peole keep reviewing I will keep posting. 


	4. Chapter four

Fear One Man, Love Another 4  
Author's Notes: Chichi goes out for a day on the town with Bulma and their friends. But much later that night Karrotto convinces her to allow him to walk her to her dorm. But what awaits her when they arrive? I do not own 'No Me Ames' that is owned by Jennifer Lopez. Thanks to the following people for reviewing siku11, Always~a~kiwi, Christina, Kei, Lady Kyia, Seraphsaiyan, and Vegea Kalorale _________________________________________________________  
Chichi awoke early the next morning and stretched. Her cousin had walked home with her after Dragion had left them in peace. Everyone had noticed how the room temperture had dropped when he and Karrotto had locked eyes. Karrotto. Chichi shivered at the thought of his very name. She climbed out of bed and hugged herself. She truly felt safe just remebering the warmth of his arms around her. She would enjoy his company today at nine o'clock.   
"Eight o'clock I must get ready!" exclaimed Chichi.  
She grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top and rushed into her bathroom.   
Karrotto's Hotel Room_____________________________________  
Karrotto awoke his mind filled with the drak raven haired beauty cousin of Bulma. Her soft skin felt wonderful against his bare skin and rock hard muscles. He wanted to feel her against him once more. He would make sure of it. Today he would hold her once more and he would keep her close. In the mean time he would get ready for the day. For he had thirty minutes to meet the others for the day. So he climbed out of bed and pulled on some tight jeans and a tight white shirt. He pulled on his hiking boots and wrapped his tail tightly around his waist. He smirked at his reflection, he would have fun with the dark haired female.  
Veggitta and Bulma's Hotel Room________________________________  
Bulma awoke to a knock on hers and Veggitta's bedroom door.  
"Who goes?" she asked sitting up and pulling her tank top on.  
"Bulma come out of there!" snapped Yamcha.  
"What does that fool want now?" muttered Veggitta from the bed.   
Bulma sighed and opened the door, "What do you want now Yamcha I have to get ready?!"  
"Then get ready," Yamcha snapped storming into the room past her. "Get out and allow my future mate to change," said Veggitta enraged.  
"This is not the planet Veggitta Veggitta," snarled Yamacha. "You give no orders here that will be followed."  
"You will leave this room by ourself," snarled Veggitta moving from the bed. "Or I will throw you out."  
"I'd like to see you try," snapped Yamacha.  
"Alright," said Veggitta matter of factly.   
The next thing you know Yamcha was thrown into the hall and his head bust through the door on the outher side of the wall. Which just so happened to be 17 and Hasha's room.  
17 and Hasha's Hotel Room____________________________________   
Hasha and 17 were kissing when they heard a loud thud. They turned toward the door and gapped has they saw Yamacha's head through the door. 17 laughed and got off the bed moving to croach by his head.   
"What happened to you?" smirked 17.   
"Veggitta threw me out of his room," Yamacha said annoyed.   
"Good for him," smirked 17 patting Yamcha on the head.   
"Hey man watch the hair!"  
17 laughed and pushed Yamacha's head out of the door.   
"If you will excuse us," said 17. "We have to get ready for the day. I suggest you do the same."  
17 then walked across the bedroom and tossed a few pillows over to cover the hole. The he began to crawl back to Hasha.  
"Now where were we?" he asked bending over her.  
"We were about to get ready for the day," smiled Hasha placing a hand over his lips. "We can finish later tonight I promise."  
"Fine," huffed 17.  
Hasha just giggled and hopped off the bed heading to the bathroom.  
Krillien and 18's Hotel Room___________________________________  
"Here it is 18," said Krillien holding out a dark blue blouse to his girlfriend.  
"Thank you Kril," 18 said kissing his forhead.   
She then removed the shirt and buttoned on her new blouse. She then pulled on a fresh pair of jean amnd then buckled her matching high heeled sandles.  
"Well?" she asked posing for him.  
Krillian pulled his shirt over his head and turned around.  
"Wow 18 you look nice," breathed Krillian. "Thank you so do you."  
"Hey thanks we only have ten minutes before we have to meet the others. What should we do in the mean time?"  
18 turned her head and stared at him smirking.  
Piccollo and Trista's Hotel Room________________________________  
Trista was wearing a pair of black cut off shorts and an offwhite tank top. She had on a medium brown vest and matching boots. She turned around and laughing threw her arms around Piccollo. Who had yet to put his gi top on. So they collapsed on the floor laughing.   
"Trista," said an exesperated Piccollo. "We have to meet the others soon."  
"Well you had better put the shirt on."  
"I can't do it with you on me."  
"Oh you are no fun," Trista said climbing off him.  
Piccollo sighed and put his shirt on before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. They then kissed and fell back on the bed.  
A few minutes later___________________________________________  
17 and Hasha were talking to the manger about their door, when the others appeared.   
"Well good we are all here," said Bulma. "Lets get going."  
"Alright!" exclaimed Yamacha thrusting a fist into the air.   
Bulma sweatdropped while she grabbed his arm and pushed him roughly forward.  
"Lets go you leacherous jerk!" snapped Bulma.  
Minutes later outside of Chichi's Dorm Room_______________________  
Bulma and the others came to stop, they had meet up with Serenea and them along the way so they walked together. Sernea and Minna had brought their own cats Luna and Artemis. Artemis was white with a crescant moon on his forehead. Luna was a dark blackish-purple color she also had a crescant moon on her forehead. Bulma knocked on the door and it swung open a cat with wings was sitting in the doorway. The cat then turned around and lead them into the room. They heard Chichi's voice from the bathroom, has Lita shut the door.   
"Cato? Chat? Who is it?" asked Chichi.   
Just then the bathroom door opened and Chichi walked out. Yamacha's mouth dropped open and his tongue rolled out of his mouth. drool was dripping from his tongue.   
"Hey," he protested has Lita covered his eyes.  
All the women had covered their boyfriends eyes to keep them from seeing too much. Lita was covering both Yamacha and Karrotto's eyes. Chichi had come out of the bathroom with only her jeans on and a bra covering her. She quickly put on her tank top. When the guy's eyes were uncovered Yamacha glared at Lita. Who flicked him off in disgust.  
"Are you ready?" asked Lita.  
"Yeah sure."  
"Okay," said Minna. "Luna, Artemis, Chat, Cato you guys behave we will back later."  
"No pizzas!" said Chichi over her shoulder.  
Then they were gone. The group went to the mall and went to a small strip mall. The girls brought clothes, makeup, books, CDs, and what not The guys just enjoyed watching them try clothes on, nobody more then Yamacha of course. But of course he got several threats from Veggitta. Karrotto had even growled at him a few times, for whistling at Chichi. Though when Karrotto smirked at her, Chichi would blush furiously.   
Much Later in the day at a Cafe__________________________________  
Everyone was sitting down with plates scattered on the joined tables. They were discussing the events of the day and the sun was setting in the horazion.   
"Well guys where to now?" asked Trista.  
"Why don't we go to the new dancing club in town?" stated Lita happily.   
"There's a dancing club here," squelled Bulma happily.   
"Yeah we can go change into different clothing at new house. It is big enough."  
"Sounds great. What about you Chichi? Are you up to it?"  
"Um sure why not."  
"Good," said Lita. "You look like you could use a break from that Dragion guy."  
"Well what are we waiting for?!" exclaimed Minna. "Lets get going."  
Lita's apartment later that night__________________________________  
Everyone was in good old fashionable dancin attire. The girls were in pants and tight jappenesse tops. The pants were all black while the tops were different colors and very very dark. The guys were in tight pants and tight shirts.  
"Well," Amara said. "Lets get going."  
Then everyone left and headed toward the dancing club where they would meet their dates (AN: Amara and Michelle will be cousins in this univerese. I know they are lovers really but go with me here).   
Dancing Club_______________________________________________  
Chichi and Karrotto were dancing together and having a great time. Dancing to fast music, then a slow song came on and Chichi looked around for a moment unsure of what to do. Karrotto smirked down at her and pulled her into his arms. Which caused Chichi imedatly to tense up.   
"Go with it Chichi," he whispered. "Let me hold you tonight."  
"Hai," Chichi whispered.  
Then she and Karrotto began to dance slowly and sediectively to the song 'No Me Ames'  
"Dime porquè lloras De felicidad Y porquè te ahogas Por la soledad Di porquè me tomas, fuerte asi, mis manos, y tus pensamientos te van llevando Yo te quiero tanto Y porquè serà Loco testarudo, no lo dudes màs, aunque en el futuro haya un muro enorme, yo no tengo miedo, quiero enamorarme No me ames, porque pienses que parezco diferente Tù no piensas que es lo justo, ver pasar el tiempo juntos No me ames, que comprendo, la mentira que serià Si tu amor no merezco, no me ames, mas quèdate otro dìa No me ames, porque estoy perdido, porque cambiè el mundo, porque es el destino, porque no se puede, somos un espejo, y tù asì serìas lo que yo de mì reflejo No me ames, para estar muriendo, dentro de una guerra llena de arrepentimientos, no me ames para estar en tierra, quiero alzar el vuelo, con tu gran amor por el azul del cielo No sè que decirte, esa es la verdad, si la gente quiere, sabe lastimar Tù y yo partiremos, ellos no se mueven, pero en este cielo sola no me dejes No me dejes, no me dejes, no me escuches, si te digo "no me ames" No me dejes, no desarmes, mi corazòn con ese "no me ames" No me ames, te lo ruego, me amargura dèjame Sabes bien, que no puedo, que es inùtil, que siempre te amarè No me ames, pues te harè sufrir con este corazòn que se llenò de mil inviernos No me ames, para asì olvidarte de tus dìas grises, quiero que me ames solo por amarme No me ames, tù y yo volaremos, uno con el otro y seguiremos siempre juntos Este amor es como el sol que sale tras de la tormenta Como dos cometas en la misma estela No me ames No me ames No me ames No me ames No me ames No me ames No me ames"   
When the song ended Karrotto and Chichi were locked in a passionate embrace and were kissing passionately.   
At another spot on the dance floor______________________________  
Serena was dancing with Darien, when she saw a familar head.  
"Hey Darien?"  
"Yeah Serena?"  
"Isn't that Dragion over there with someother girl?"  
"Yeah I think it is?"  
"That bastard!"   
Serena fumed while Dragion was passiontely kissing a blonde haired girl who was barely clothed. Just then hoots and hollars caught her attention. Serenea along with Darien, Dragion, and his slut turned and saw Karrotto diping Chichi and dancing slowly with her. Then at the end of the song kiss her passionately.  
At the end of the long day______________________________________  
Karrotto was escorting Chichi to her Dorm room.  
"I had a great time," Karrotto whispered Chichi.  
"Has did I Chi," whispered Karrotto.  
When they reached Chichi's dorm she unlocked the door and turned on the lights. What she saw there made her gasp.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: You want to find out what she sees then you will have to wait for the next chapter. In the next chapter Karrotto takes Chichi to hir Hotel Room while the campus polic look after things at the dorm. Then later at school when he is not here Dragion goes after Chichi. What will he do? What will happen when Karrotto finds out? You'll have to find out in the next chapter.  
  



	5. Chapter five

Fear One Man, Love Another 5  
Author's Notes: Hi guys its me Xnightshade17 like the new name? Well here's Chapter five ya'll. Guys a warning things get alittle darker from for awhile. But they also heat up a little between our couples. Especially Karrotto and Chichi. 'The Right Kind of Wrong' and 'But I do love you', is owned by LeAnn Rhimes. Also 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' is owned by Cyndi Lauper. Thanks to the following people for reviewing kei, sikyu, saiyan_dragon, Kallie, Vegea Kalorale, Always~a~kiwi, and Julie..  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi and Karrotto looked around her apartment in shock. Chichi walked into the room and began to breathe heavily. Her walls were torn up and her furniture was in shambles, and on the walls where words written on it. The words were 'WHORE', 'SLUT', 'TRAMP', and others along those lines.   
"Where are the cats!" exclaimed Chichi.   
While Chichi searched through the rubble for the two cats. Karrotto dialed campus security. Before long Chichi had found all four cats curled up in a corner. They were a little shaken and ruffled but not harmed. Chichi gathered the four cats into her arms and sat down on the rubble, Karrotto came and sat beside her placing an arm around her waist and held her close to him. While they waited for the Campus Security to send someone up.   
Veggitta and Bulma's Hotel Room_____________________________  
"Did you see that?!" exclaimed Bulma collapsing on the bed.   
"I saw almost everything woman!" snapped Veggitta sitting down beside her and removing his shirt.   
"I was talking about the kiss that Karrotto and Chichi shared!  
"That was a kiss I thought he was eating her face."  
"Veggitta!"  
"I was kidding woman," snapped Veggitta his tail lashing, has he tossed the shirt onto the far floor.  
"Veggitta your idea of jokes are lame."  
"It must have escaped to my idea of women."  
"What?!"  
"Woman once again I was joking. You will be the next queen of the Planet Veggitta. Father was must please when I told him I had found a strong and intelligent queen, has well has beautiful. Exactly like my mother. "   
Bulma just snorted, Veggitta turned around and pushed her shirt up above her stomach.  
Krillian and 18's Hotel Room___________________________________  
Krillian brushed his teeth while 18 took a shower.  
"Krillian," 18 said when the shower turned off.  
"Yeah," said Krillien turning toward the shower.  
"Can you hand me one of the towels?"  
"Um sure here catch," Krillian said throwing a towel over the glass shower stall door.  
"Thanks," 18 said has she opened the door with the towel wrapped tightly around her.   
"Um no problem."  
"So what are we doing tommorrow?"  
"Well I was thinking about me and you going to see a movie tommorrow night."  
"Sounds great what movie?"  
"Um you know how you keep saying you have always wanted to see the Moulan Rouge?"  
"Yes."  
"Well I was thinking that maybe you would like to go see that tommorrow."  
"Wonderful."  
"Man I can not believe that Karrotto kissed Chichi like that."  
"Man I thought Yamcha's eyes were going to bug out of his head at the sight. Other people seemed to enjoy it though."  
"Yeah when Karrotto looked up from his kiss and saw all those people staring at them. I thought he was going to blast the entire club to the next dimension."  
"That was actually pretty funny," laughed 18 getting into her night clothes. "Dragion saw it thats for sure."  
"I know I saw his face I thought his eyes were going to bug out of his head."  
"I don't see why he was so upset he was with some slut."   
"Come on lets go to bed 18," yawned Krillien. "Then we can shopping again tommorrow before the movie and then have a romantic dinner afterwards."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah hopefully I can aford O'Charlies though, since you like thier Spicy Chicken wings so much."  
"Alright Krillien."  
Yamcha's Hotel Room________________________________________  
Yamcha paced the entire length of his room. He was not even the least bit sleepy and yet he felt tired. Karrotto and Veggitta always got the girl before him. He couldn't see why either, they were monkeys nothing more then that. What girls saw in them he could not figure it out. They were too musclular, they were too tanned. They even had tails, tails that would be suited better on monkey's bodies. They were monkey tails, this was riduclus. The women of Earth and men from the Planet of Veggitta was unthinkable.   
Yamcha was thinking this when a knock came at his door. He opened the door and narrowed his eyes.  
"What do you want cousin?"  
"I have come to help you get the woman you desire. Has long has you help me get back the woman I want. Is it a deal?"  
Yamcha stared at his cousin and then nodded. "It's a deal cousin."  
"Good."  
Veggitta and Bulma's Hotel Room______________________________  
Bulma watched Veggitta curiously has he pushed her shirt above her stomach. He then ran his hands over her stomach and began kissing it. She stared at him her stomach was on fire from the kisses.  
Trista and Piccollo's Hotel Room________________________________  
Piccollo was meditating while Trista brushed her long mane of hair out. She then began braiding it so it would not get tanlged in her sleep. Piccollo opened one eye to look at his girlfriend.  
"Why do insist on braiding it everynight?" he demanded his eyes closed.  
"Well simple so that it doesn't get tangled in my sleepppppppppppppp. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
Trista had shouted becuase Piccollo had thrown her onto the bed and was grinning down at her.   
"Piccollooooooooooo."  
Again she was cut off has Piccollo slammed his mouth down on hers. Inticing her to open her mouth with his tongue.  
Chichi's dorm_______________________________________________  
Chichi sat huddled on a pile of her furniture with Karrotto's arm protectively around her. The four cats lay on a pillow at their feet. Two men from campus security were asking her questions.  
"Do you have any idea who might want to do this?" one asked.  
"No one besides me has a key to my room."  
"Well the room showed signs of forced entery. Yet nothing was stolen."  
"What do you mean?"  
"We think the person either a). had a grudge against you or b). was after you. Do you have anyplace you can stay?"  
"She'll stay with me at the hotel," said Karrotto.  
"Who are you?"  
"I am a friend of hers and her cousins. Thats who I am."  
The man looked between them and finally nodded. "Fine, but give me the number of your hotel room so I can reach you."  
"Fine," Karrotto said and did so.  
Then he helped her gather somethings and the cats. Then he picked her up and her belongings and he took off toward the hotel room.  
Veggitta and Bulma's Hotel Room________________________________  
Veggitta smirked and pulled back from her stomach. He then placed his hands on her stomach and slowly traced circles with his fingers. He began to tickle her stomach. Bulma began laughing and wiggering to try and get away from him.  
"Hahahaha Veggitta stop."  
Veggitta smirked and continued to tickle her stomach. Till she had tears in her eyes. Veggitta laughed at her and they continued to laugh and tickle eachother. Till they collapsed on the bed exhausted and fell asleep.   
Piccollo and Trista's Hotel Room________________________________  
Piccollo and Trista were rolling aorund on their bed laughing and kissing eacother. Each fighting for the dominance over the other. Trista finally won when they fell off the bed and landed on the floor. She smiled and kissed him before they fell asleep on the floor.  
Karrotto's Hotel Room________________________________________  
Karrotto set Chichi down in his hotel room, he then placed the cats down on a chair.   
"Come on lets go to bed Chi. Since there is only one bed we will have to share it."  
"Um," said Chichi she thought a moment. "Alright."  
Karrotto picked her up and placed her on the bed climbing in after her. He then kissed her and fell asleep his arms wrapped around her.   
Full Moon Club next night_____________________________________  
Chichi stood up on stage and smiled at Karrotto through the shadows. Karrotto had kissed her last night at the club. She had been taking by surprise and had just stood there. She knew he was a Sayain and knew the reputation of Sayain men. She had no idea weither or not he really did feel this way or not. The song started a pounding rythm. She began pacing the floor then she opened her mouth and began to sing.  
Chichi: "I KNOW ALL ABOUT, 'BOUT YOUR REPUTATION  
AND HOW IT'S BOUND TO BE A HEARTBREAK SITUATION  
BUT I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M HELPLESS  
EVERYTIME THAT I'M WHERE YOU ARE  
YOU WALK IN AND MY STRENGTH WALKS OUT THE DOOR  
SAY MY NAME AND I CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE  
OH I KNOW I SHOULD GO  
BUT I NEED YOUR TOUCH JUST TOO DAMN MUCH."  
Chichi: "LOVING YOU ISN'T REALLY SOMETHING I SHOULD DO  
SHOULDN'T WANNA SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU   
I SHOULD TRY TO BE STRONG  
BUT BABY, YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
BABY YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG."  
Chichi: "MIGHT BE A MISTAKE, A MISTAKE I'M MAKING   
BUT WHAT YOU'RE GIVING I AM HAPPY TO BE TAKING  
'COZ NO-ONE'S EVER MADE ME FEEL THE WAY I FEEL  
WHEN I'M IN YOUR ARMS  
THEY SAY YOU'RE SOMETHING I SHOULD DO WITHOUT   
THEY DON'T KNOW WHAT GOES ON WHEN THE LIGHTS GO OUT  
THERE'S NO WAY TO EXPLAIN   
ALL THE PLEASURE IS WORTH ALL THE PAIN"  
Chichi and band: "LOVING YOU ISN'T REALLY SOMETHING I SHOULD DO  
SHOULDN'T WANNA SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU   
I SHOULD TRY TO BE STRONG  
BUT BABY, YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
BABY YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG"  
Chichi: "I SHOULD TRY TO RUN   
BUT I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO  
'COZ EVERY TIME I RUN YOU'RE THE ONE I RUN TO  
I CAN'T DO WITHOUT WHAT YOU DO TO ME  
I DON'T CARE IF I'M IN TOO DEEP"  
Back upsingers: "I KNOW ALL ABOUT, 'BOUT YOUR REPUTATION   
AND HOW IT'S BOUND TO BE A HEARTBREAK SITUATION  
BUT I CAN'T HELP IT IF I'M HELPLESS   
EVERYTIME THAT I'M WHERE YOU ARE   
YOU WALK IN AND MY STRENGTH WALKS OUT THE DOOR   
SAY MY NAME AND I CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE   
OH I KNOW I SHOULD GO  
BUT I NEED YOUR TOUCH JUST TOO DAMN MUCH"  
Chichi: "LOVING YOU ISN'T REALLY SOMETHING I SHOULD DO   
SHOULDN'T WANNA SPEND MY TIME WITH YOU  
I SHOULD TRY TO BE STRONG   
BUT BABY, YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG  
BABY YOU'RE THE RIGHT KIND OF WRONG."  
The crowd cheered and Chichi smiled and bowed to the crowd and introduced her band. The crowd cheered and began chanting for another song that had become popular. Even though she had not sung it in awhile. She smiled and the band started up recieving a cheer from the crowd. Chichi began dancing around the stage slowly then she stopped and began singing.  
"I DON'T LIKE TO BE ALONE IN THE NIGHT  
I DON'T LIKE TO HEAR I'M WRONG WHEN I'M RIGHT  
I DON'T LIKE TO HAVE THE RAIN ON MY SHOES  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
I DON'T LIKE TO SEE A SKY PAINTED GRAY  
I DON'T LIKE WHEN NOTHING'S GOING MY WAY  
I DON'T LIKE TO BE THE ONE WITH THE BLUES  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THE WAY YOU'RE LOVING ME  
THE WAY YOU LAY YOUR HEAD UPON MY SHOULDER WHEN YOU SLEEP  
AND I LOVE TO KISS YOU IN THE RAIN   
I LOVE EVERYTHING YOU DO, I DO  
I DON'T LIKE TO TURN THE RADIO ON  
JUST TO FIND I'VE MISSED MY FAVORITE SONG  
I DON'T LIKE TO BE THE LAST WITH THE NEWS  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU   
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT THE WAY YOU'RE LOVING ME  
THE WAY YOU LAY YOUR HEAD UPON MY SHOULDER WHEN YOU SLEEP AND I LOVE TO KISS YOU IN THE RAIN  
I LOVE EVERYTHING YOU DO, OH I DO   
I DON'T LIKE TO BE ALONE IN THE NIGHT  
I DON'T LIKE TO HEAR I'M WRONG WHEN I'M RIGHT  
I DON'T LIKE TO HAVE THE RAIN ON MY SHOES  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU  
BUT I DO LOVE YOU   
BUT I DO LOVE YOU."  
The crowd cheered and Karrotto clapped and whistled along with everyone else. Karrotto smiled has the band started up an upbeat song. Chichi smiled and began moving to the beat of the song.  
"I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
  
The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have--  
  
That's all they really want   
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls-- they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun  
  
Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I want to be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have   
  
That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Girls--they want to have fun  
Oh girls just want to have fun,  
They want to have fun,  
They want to have fun..."  
Chichi smiled and allowed the band a break before the next hour. She walked off the stage when a blast emineted from below the stage and sent Chichi crashing into a wall and destoryed the lights.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Alright review review review. Also go check out another one of my fics called 'The Cybrog Saga II: Return of the Cybrog.'  
  



	6. Chapter six

Fear One Man, Love Another 6  
Author's Notes: Alright well this seems to be my most famous fic. You guys are great thanks for the reviews. I should be finished in a few more chapters. 'What About That' is owned by Janet Jackson. I do not own 'Can't fight the moon light,' LeAnn Rhimes does. Thanks to Lady Kyia, Kallie, An Angel without a halo, Vegea Kaorlae, Serina Tsuki, Always~a~kiwi, Kei, sikyu11, and dj.  
_________________________________________________________  
Chichi pulled herself up and looked around.  
"Is everyone alright!" she shouted.  
She glanced around has several people nodded and shouted affirmatives at her.   
"Good!" she said calmly good. "Now. What the hell happened does anyone know?!"  
"I think someone planted a small bomb or something under the stage," said Amara.  
"Damn," muttered Chichi.  
"I will try and get the power back on," said Bulma.  
"I will help you," said Amy. "Can you follow my voice?"  
"I can stay their till I reach you will ya?"  
"Right."  
"Good you two try to get the power back on," said Chichi.  
Just then a cloacked figure put his hand over her mouth and began carring her off. The figure ran into something hard and turned around placing a dagger at Chichi's throart. He narrowed his eyes and glared up at the angry face of Karrotto.  
"Let me pass or the bitch dies," snarled the figure.  
"I let you pass with my future mate I will hunt you done and kill you," snarled Karrotto.  
"I would so love to see you try to get your whore back."  
Karrotto growled and lunged at them. Chichi ducked has Karrotto's hand slammed into the cloacked figure's face. He then yanked Chichi safely into his arms. It was then that Bulma and Amy managed to get the power back on. The moment the power came on Karrotto pressed his mouth roughly onto Chichi's lips. The crowd roared in approval and cheered them on. Chichi pulled back and licked her lips faintly with a small blush growing on her cheeks.  
Bulma and and the others laughed at the look on Dragion's face. Amara went up to Chichi and whispered something into her ears. Chichi nodded she whispered something into Karrotto's ear who roared with laughter and grabbed Dragion by the back of the neck and pushed him foreward. Chichi's band took their postions and began a song that started out slow and soft so did her voice.  
Chichi: "We walked along the beach  
What a moon lit night  
He held my hands in his  
He kissed me he said  
I wanna spend my life with you  
I want you for my wife  
Just then I thought."  
Then the music got louder and with a heart pounding beat. Chichi voice got louder and furious.  
Chichi: "What about the times you lied to me  
What about the times you said no on would want me  
What about all the shit you've done to me  
What about that   
What about that  
What about the times you yelled at me  
What about the times I cried  
You wouldn't hold me  
What about those things  
What about that  
What about that  
I took a pause  
And then a deep sigh  
He looked right into my eyes  
As he said  
I know I didn't say somethin' wrong  
I didn't have the courage to say  
But then I thought  
What about the times you lied to me  
What about the times you said no on would want me  
What about all the shit you've done to me  
What about that   
What about that  
What about the times you yelled at me  
What about the times I cried  
You wouldn't hold me  
What about those things  
What about that  
What about that  
I took a pause  
And then a deep sigh  
He looked right into my eyes  
As he said  
I know I didn't say somethin' wrong  
I didn't have the courage to say  
But then I thought  
Oh  
What about the times you hit my face  
What about the times you kept on when I said  
No more please  
What about those things  
What about that  
What about that oh  
What about the times you shamed me  
What about the times when you said you didn't fuck her  
She only gave you head  
What about that  
What about that  
Don't wanna live my life in misery  
Don't tell me you did it 'cause you love me  
I don't believe  
I'm sick and tired  
Your deceptive games  
Wonder where  
You have been  
I can't live life wondering  
My heart was poundin'  
But the time had come  
To stop lettin' my whisperin' heart control me  
And tellin' my screamin' mind what to do  
I looked him straight in the eye  
And then I said  
What about the times you lied to me  
What about the times you said no on would want me  
What about all the shit you've done to me  
What about that   
What about that  
What about the times you yelled at me  
What about the times I cried  
You wouldn't hold me  
What about those things  
What about that  
What about that  
I took a pause  
And then a deep sigh  
He looked right into my eyes  
As he said  
I know I didn't say somethin' wrong  
I didn't have the courage to say  
But then I thought  
What about the times you hit my face  
What about the times you kept on when I said  
No more please  
What about those things  
What about that  
What about that oh  
What about the times you shamed me  
What about the times when you said you didn't fuck her  
She only gave you head  
What about that  
What about that  
What about the times you lied to me  
What about the times you said no on would want me  
What about all the shit you've done to me  
What about that   
What about that  
What about the times you yelled at me  
What about the times I cried  
You wouldn't hold me  
What about those things  
What about that  
What about that"  
The music became more slow and soft like her voice.  
Chichi: "I took a pause  
And then a deep sigh  
He looked right into my eyes  
As he said  
I know I didn't say somethin' wrong  
I didn't have the courage to say  
But then I thought"  
Just then music got louder and pulsing.  
Chichi: "What about the times you hit my face  
What about the times you kept on when I said  
No more please  
What about those things  
What about that  
What about that oh  
What about the times you shamed me  
What about the times when you said you didn't fuck her  
She only gave you head  
What about that  
What about that."   
Chichi had been in Dragion's face and was pushing him around the stage. While the crowded roared in laughter and cheered her on. Karrotto just crossed his arms across his chest and smirked. He was enjoying watching his future mate stand up to her fears. This was quite a show, obivoulsy the crowd agreed with him. Dragion stumbled to his feet and glared at the laughing crowd, then he glared at Chichi.  
"I will get you for this bitch," he snarled.  
Karrotto smirked and wrapped his arms around her happily and protectively. Then Dragion dashed from the club while the crowd parted and laughed. The band started up another song that was slight upbeat. Chichi wrapped her arms around Karrotto's neck who in turn wrapped his arms around her waist.   
Chichi: "UNDER A LOVER'S SKY   
GONNA BE WITH YOU   
AND NO-ONES GONNA BE AROUND  
IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WON'T FALL   
WELL JUST WAIT UNTIL, 'TIL THE SUN GOES DOWN   
UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT   
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT   
IT WILL TAKE YOU IN TONIGHT   
YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS   
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU  
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK  
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CANÕT FIGHT IT   
IT'S GONNA GET TO YOUR HEART"   
Karrotto: "THERE'S NO ESCAPE FROM LOVE   
ONCE THE GENTLE BREEZE WEAVES IT'S SPELL UPON YOUR HEART   
NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK  
IT WON'T BE TOO LONG 'TIL YOU'RE IN MY ARMS   
UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT   
WE'LL BE LOST IN A RHYTHM SO RIGHT   
FEEL IT STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT  
YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST   
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK   
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART   
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT"  
Both: "NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO  
THE NIGHT IS GONNA GET TO YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT IT, DON'T TRY IT   
YOU'RE NEVER GONNA WIN  
'COZ UNDERNEATH THE STARLIGHT, STARLIGHT  
THERE'S A MAGICAL FEELING SO RIGHT   
IT WILL STEAL YOUR HEART TONIGHT   
YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST  
TRY TO HIDE FROM MY KISS  
BUT YOU KNOW, BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT   
DEEP IN THE DARK   
YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART  
DON'T YOU KNOW, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU   
CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT  
NO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT"  
The crowd roared its approval of the couple and Chichi laughed has Karrotto and Chichi kissed ones more. The crowd roared and began to clap their hands togeather in a standing ovation. Bulma hollared and laughed at the pair has they bowed. Just then the manager of the club came out and stepped onto stage to talk to the pair.   
"Hello Sanakas-san," said Chichi.  
"Hello Chichi-chan," said Sanakas. "You are remarkable together. I think you should perform together more often."  
"I think I like that idea," smirked Karrotto gently squeezing Chichi's butt.  
Chichi eyes went wide and she blushed softly. Karrotto laughed and stepped into the crowd with his hand tightly around Chichi's. The crowd split and began clapping enouthasticly for them has they passed. Karrotto lead Chichi out of the club and picked her up and took off to his hotel room.  
  



	7. Chapter seven

Fear One Man, Love Another 7  
Author's notes thanks to the following people for reviewing my story. Vegea Kalorale, Lady Kyia, Kei, Kay J, S.W., and dj. Oh yes and by the way kei when ya goin to update Basic Instinct? Also thanks to LaBulma Vegeta for letting me use a song from her website.  
_________________________________________________________  
It was late at night and Karrotto and Chichi were sleeping wrapped in eachothers arms. Karrotto was wearing nothing but baggy pants and Chichi wore cut off jeans and a tank top. They were so deep in slumber they did not notice the dark figure break into their room and creapt to the bed. He spat on Karrotto's hair and slowly unwrapped his arms from around Chichi. Then he threw her over his shoulder and creapt out of the window tossing her into the back of a van and climbed in after her shutting the door.  
The man looked at the girl still sleeping peacfully. He grabbed some rope and wrapped it around her wrists tieing them together. He then did the same process to her feet, beforeing taking another piece of rope and tieing her arms above her head and to a rail. The man then climbed into the front passanger side and shut a small plastic door behind him and waited for his cousin.   
Veggitta and Bulma's Hotel Room________________________________  
Veggitta removed his shirt and tossed it to the ground before looking at what his future mate was wearing she was dressed in a small dark blue night gown. It stopped just above the knees and showed some cleavage. Yet it was refined which was one of the things Veggitta liked about her. She was in between trashy and refined. Which was an excellent combination. He just didn't plan on telling her that.   
Veggitta smirked and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her. A soft song from the radio came on and he began to sing to her.  
Veggitta: "Bulma, I'm sorry   
(Not gonna let you down)  
Sorry for the things that happened to you, babe  
For what Yamcha did  
I'll show you that I'm not gonna do those things that he did to you  
I'm gonna love you I'm gonna hold you  
I'm gonna give you everything that your heart desires  
You don't have to question love  
Cuz when I get home I'll show you love  
I know you're hurting baby  
Because of what that weak ass human did  
But here I am to rescue you   
From that weakling of sin  
He took your life from you  
And noted you for him  
Promised you brighter days  
But now your light is dim  
He had no right to do  
The things he did to you  
If I had half a chance  
Woman, I'd be good to you  
Don't let don't let don't let don't let  
Don't let what happened in your past hurt our future   
  
One weakling can make one women hate all men   
Tell me why is it that  
One weakling can make one woman hate all men  
Makes a woman hate all men  
One weakling can make one women hate all men   
  
I'm sorry that Human took your heart and did you in  
You lived your life a lie  
Now it's time to seek the truth  
If it takes the rest of my days I'm gonna make it up to you  
So you let your guards on down  
I don't want to go no rounds  
Cuz baby, I'm here for you  
Truly, truly here for you  
Don't let don't let don't let don't let  
Don't let what happened in the past hurt our future   
  
Woman Im' sorry that Yamcha took your heart and did you in  
I'm not tryin' to hurt you  
(I'm not tryin' to hurt you pretty baby, pretty baby)  
I just wanna make sweet love to you  
(All I wanna do is make you feel good all over)  
While making love all the things  
He said he'd do to you and he didn't Woman  
I'll do for you  
Bulma I'll do, vow to cuz I'm sorry that he took your heart  
And did you in, yeah while  
Ladies, it was Human all along  
That made ya get up and get out and do wrong  
I know you didn't really wanna do it  
Hey, but being pissed off at us led you to it  
Yes it did, yes it did, yes it did, oh, oh, oh  
It mean I'm sorry Woman  
For coming in late from being out all night oh yeah  
See I was so busy out there doing you wrong while you were out there with somebody else   
  
Getting your groove on, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I guess its' a lesson to be learned  
Be careful of the bridge you burn, oh oh"  
Bulma smiled has she was lead to the bed by her prince. He wrapped his arms around her and they fell back ontop of the bed. Then while she laid her head ontop of his bare chest, they both fell aslepp. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched and that the watcher was really ticked about the song that Veggitta had just sung to Bulma (Now when I mean ticked off I mean ticked off man you could see steam coming out of his ears there was flames in his eyes, and his face was ther color of a tomato man he even had foam coming out of his mouth anyways).  
The man waited awhile to make sure they were really really asleep and moved to the bed. He slowly removed Veggitta's arms (with lots and lots and lots and lots of effort (incase you haven't realized I am no fan of this one guy)). When he final unwraped Veggitta's arms from around Bulma he looked at her night gown and nearly fell back in surprise at it. She looked really good in it. He snorted and muttered something under his breathe then threw Bulma over his shoulder and left the room.   
When he got outside a van was waiting for him. He tossed her into the back and climbed inside. Where he did the same thing to Bulma has his cousin had done to Chichi cept he tied her on the other side of the van back. Then he joined his cousin up front and drove away.  
"Where to?" his companion asked him.  
"How bout the ole hunting lodge since it deserted we can do whatever we want to our two lovely ladies without being distrubed."  
"I hope you know what you are doing taking the prince of the monkey's future 'mate'."  
"Do you know what you are doing taking Karrotto future tramp?'  
"What the hell do you mean cousin?"  
"Simple Karrotto is by far stronger then Veggitta though not by much."  
"Quite and keep driving we don't want our precious cargo to wake up yet now do we?"  
"True."  
Karrotto's Hotel Room________________________________________  
Karrotto woke up slightly grodge and looked around. He jerked awake when he realized that Chichi was not with him. His eyes roamed the room has he got out of bed and walked around the hotel room looking for her. He returned from the bathroom not seeing her and frooze his eyes sliding to the open window. He moved toward it sticking his head out and looked down. There he saw tire marks right inbetween his and Veggitts and Bulma's hotel room windows. One word escaped his lips in a snarl.  
"Dragion."  
Veggitta and Bulma's Hotel Room_______________________________  
Something awoke him though he had no idea what. Something pulling at his conciussness about Bulma and some danger she was in. He looked around jerking out of bed realizing that she was no longer beside. He was on his feet imeddiately and looking for her. He stormed into the bathroom and scanned it before running out and allowing his eyes to fall on the open window.  
He dashed to the window and looked out into the street below. His eyes fell upon tire marks and his lips drew into a snarl. A word reached his ears.  
"Dragion."  
Veggitta looked to the side and saw Karrotto looking down has well.  
"I think," said Veggitta coldly. "That Yamcha and Dragion have stolen our mates."  
"What should we do about it?" smirked Karrotto looking at him.  
"Kill them whatelse."  



	8. Chapter eight

Fear One Man, Love Another 8  
Author's Notes: Last chapter guys and you would not believe what happens lets just say the ending is a surprise. Thanks to the following people for reviewing my story Vegea Kalorale, Kay J., S.W., Shadow_Theif, Lady Kyia, SAMANTHA, *-Michi-* and Diamond Unicorn.  
_______________________________________________________Veggitta and Karrotto dashed outside and looked in the direction the skidd marks were heading.   
"Lets go hunting Karrotto for our matse and the fools that would dare to take them from us," smirked Veggitta evilly.  
"Right," whispered Karrotto darkly.  
Karrotto grined showing his canines and the three-quarters full moon glinted off of them. Then both men sprinted off searching for their mates ki before blasting off into the air.   
Cabin in the woods a dirty freaky lookin bedroom__________________  
Chichi awoke to find herself with her hands behind her back tied to a bedpost. She looked around and nearly screamed in horror. All over the room were pictures of her, one even had lipstick on its mouth. There were also atricles of her clothing lieing around the floor. She was freaking out whoever lived her was insane. She looked down at what she was wearing and more fear welled up inside of her. She was in a long slim red silk nightie with lace over her breasts. She looked up when she heard the door open.  
"Dragion!" she gasped.  
When he moved toward her and began groping at her breasts. She became more then terriffied.   
"Karrotto help me!"  
Another bedroom on the otherside of the cabin______________________  
Bulma shook her head and moaned, she sighed when she felt someone over her.  
"Veggitta not now alright?" she mummrred. "I told you I wanted to wait."  
"Who the hell said anything about me being Vegitta?" whispered a cold voice above her.  
Bulma's eyes shoot open and her eyes went wide seeing Yamcha over her. She realised her top was half off. She narrowed her eyes and took a deep breathe.  
"Get off of ME!"  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Yamacha when Veggitta finds out about this he will..."  
"He will do nothing because he will not even know you are goin until its too late."  
"Get off of me."  
"No."  
"Veggitta where are you?!"  
Elsewhere__________________________________________________  
"Veggitta where are you?!"  
Veggitta stopped and listened sensing it heard his mate. She could have sworn he heard her and she sounded terrified. He knew why probably Yamcha had taken her from him. Bulma was his be right. Though they had not mated yet she was still his. Did the bakayaro forget that he no longer was worthy of someone like Bulma? Obivously the man did not even realise he was worthless fool. He was a coward has well. for forcing himself onto a woman that would not want him. He would get him back for doing something like this. No one touched the future mate of the royal family and lived. He turned to Karrotto that looked like he was seething.   
"Karrotto help me!"  
Karrotto stopped in midair and looked around. Chichi had just screamed his name, the fear was evident in her voice. He knew why too Dragion was probably taking advantage of her. The coward the freakin bakayaro coward. How dare he touch her, she belonged to a greater male. The coward would die for such a thing. No man on the Planet Veggitta was so dishonorable has to take another's mate and force himself on her. No one. The only way to respond to this was death.  
Both men looked at eachother and with a roar of fury blasted off imediatly knowing where their future mates were.   
Dragion's Room_____________________________________________  
Chichi screamed in pain and fear has she was once again belted across the face roughly.   
"You aren't so tough now are ya onna?"  
"Let me go!"  
"Shut up woman I will give you the orders from now on."  
Chichi screamed has she was punched in the stomach. She collapsed onto the bed she couldn't think straight everything was so blurry. Though she could hear her mother's voice calling out to her. The last thing she whispered before falling into darkness was one name that meant the world to her.  
"Karrotto."  
Chichi's dream______________________________________________  
Chichi opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in some marvellous palace and she was dressed in some gown of some sort.   
"Chichi," said a female voice behind her.  
"Mother," gasped Chichi turning around. "Mother where are we how can this be you are dead."  
"I know I am child. But you must listen we are in the royal palace of the Planet Chiyackle."  
"Planet Chiyackle you mean the planet you were born on?"  
"Yes my daughter that planet now you must awaken your warriorself once more. You hid it deep inside you for fear of Dragion. My daughter you must release that power once more."  
"I can't mother."  
My darling daughter do not be afriad of the power within you let it explode inside yourself. Do so now you must end the fear. You have to end the fear you have within yourself. End it and become the proud warrior you once were."  
"I do not know how mother."  
"You must allow your instincts to take over."  
"My intincts mother what do you mean?"  
"Let go of everything and do what your body tells you to do. Do not fight it and allowl yourself to become one with everything. You are the Chiyacklin Princess and desreve someone who will love you for it. Not someone like him, he is not worthy of your time or affection. You must save you and your friend Bulma. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes mother I understand you perfectly."  
"Good."  
Dragion's Room____________________________________________  
"Enough!" screamed Chichi in fury her power rising. "Enough! Enough! Enough! I have had enough!"  
Dragion was thrown back by a sudden blast of power. He looked up and saw Chichi standing over him in fury. Her nightie was torn at the skirt so it showed her musclur legs off. Dragion was in shock of what he saw. The woman had never once before shown in skill for such a thing.   
"What the hell?!"  
"Dragion I have had enough of you! Begone from my site weakling fool!"  
So saying Chichi blasted Dragion into the next dimension. Then she whirled her head to Bulma's screams and dashed toward them in fury.   
Yamacha's Room____________________________________________  
Yamcha looked up and felt the sudden burst of unfamillar energy. He looked down at the furious/scared form under him and smirked in superiority. He was the only one who could make her whimper in fear. He always enjoyed scarying her and hurting her. He moved down to bite her neck only to jerk back up toward the door.   
There in the door stood a woman with silver hair and glowing sapphire blue eyes.  
"Who the hell are you?!"  
"Get off my cousin."  
"Chichi?!" screamed Bulma. "Chichi help me!"  
Chichi snarled and aimed a blast at Yamcha. The blast hit him and knocked him off of Bulma. Who scambbled from the bed and behind Chichi. Chichi blasted him to the next dimension and lead her scared cousin outside. Where she promptly blasted the Cabin into nothing but wood. She looked feeling two nearby kis of Veggitta and Karrotto.  
"They come," she said softly allowing her ki level to drop.   
Karrotto and Veggitta looked down and saw two figures sitting on a pile of rubble. They floated down and nearly gasped at what they saw. Chichi and Bulma sitting calmly on the rubble. Though when Bulma saw Veggitta she threw herself into his arms.  
"So," Chichi said calmly. "What took you guys so long?"  
Later that week at Chichi's new apartment__________________________  
Chichi laughed has she and her friends talked about the teachers and all. Veggitta kept trying to keep Chat out of his hair. Since the cat somehow decided that his hair was the perfect place to take a nap. Lita and Bulma could not stop laughing at this. Though Veggitta evemtually gave up and with a huff crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance. Bulma just kept laughin at him and then kissed his check. Which calmed him down a bit though not much.   
Karrotto was relaxing on a chair with Chichi comfortablely snuggled into his lap. Everyone was enjoying themselves even though they tried to ignore 17 and Hasha's make out session in the corner. However at one point in the day Bulma noticed something glistening on Chichi's finger. It was apparent that Sernea did has well.  
"Oh my god!" She screamed jumping up knocking the chair she and Darien had been sitting on over backwards. "Chichi you and Karrotto are engaged!"  
"Yeah and do not shout in here please," said Chichi soflt blushing.  
Karrotto just smirked and pulled her even closer against him. Everyone laughed this was a great day.  
"Hey," said Bulma. "Why not have a triple wedding?"  
"That would be great!" exclaimed Sernea.  
"Woman," snapped Veggittta. "Sayains have very few people at their weddings."   
"Oh come one Veggitta," said Bulma. "We can have a Human wedding in the morning and the Sayain one that night."  
"Fine but only people in this room are invited!" huffed Veggitta. "And it has to be done the day of the next full moon."  
"But thats next week!" exclaimed Minna. "How are you going to get a weeding planned by then?"  
"I am Bulma Briefs my father owns Capsule Corps. I can do what I want in any amount of time. The hard part will be getting a priest."  
"Why not a hand tieing cermony?" suggested Chichi thoughtfully.   
"Hand tieing cermony?" asked Amara. "Whats that?"  
"Well all we need is a high priestess to tie the couple's hands together. It is considered bonding."  
"Wow that sounds major fab!" exclaimed Sernea. "Lets do it!"  
A Week Later_______________________________________________  
Chichi, Bulma, and Sernea in the back of a meadow. While Chichi's mother waited for them a few feet away with their soon to be husbands. Chichi was smiling and began to walk up front, she was soon followed by Bulma, who was soon followed by Sernea. All three women wore simallar loose white off the shoulder dresses. Though the flowers in their hair was different Chichi wore Jasmines, Bulma wore red roses, and Sernea wore white ones. All three women looked beautiful, it was all the men could do not to droll.   
Chichi's mother performed the cermony and tied the hands together while their friends cheered. Their was lots and lots and lots of kissing between everyone their guests and the hosts/hostess. Man it was one big make out session (well not really but you get the idea). After that Chichi's mother brought them too a gazebo on old Chiyackle for the celebration. There was music provided by Chiyackl'e dead with some music from Planet Veggitta, the Moon Kingdom, and Earth. Their was also food provided from all three planets and the moon. Of course you can probably guess what happened that night.  
  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
